


Itzel’s dream - a journey in the pokémon world

by MilesDavyJones



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesDavyJones/pseuds/MilesDavyJones
Summary: Itzel is a new pokémon trainer from Thyo, a small island nearby the Johto region. Thyo is so small that she has to leave it to fulfil her dream: becoming a pokémon trainer. Itzel can’t wait to start her journey and pick her very first pokémon!





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the pokémon world. It’s just something I made as a huge pokémon nerd. 
> 
> Notes:  
> \- English is not my native language. I am doing my best but I’m very sorry if I made too many mistakes for you to enjoy reading this.  
> \- As a beginning fanfiction writer tips and tricks are more than welcome! I really want to improve but please be nice ☺

When Itzel finally saw the sun rising she jumped out of bed. She hadn’t really slept that night because her body was full of adrenaline and she just couldn’t wait to start the day. Ever since she was a little girl she had been waiting for this moment and it was finally here. Years and years of waiting and studying all let op to this day: the day she would become a pokémon trainer! 

Itzel put on the clothes she so carefully had picked out on and walked to the bathroom. She noticed just how loud and colourful the clothes were but it was totally her style and she loved it. She wore long green socks with yellow flowers, blue sneakers, a huge bright green sweater and some black tights. She thought a real pokémon trainer should have a unique look and she quite liked the one she created. But even without her colourful clothes Itzel was the kind of person you would notice in a crowd. She was a small girl but her big green eyes almost matched the colour of her sweater and her skin was so pale snow white would have been jealous. The messy pink hair resting on her shoulders made Itzel most proud. 

Itzel brushed her teeth and looked satisfied into the mirror: ‘Today is the day that I finally become a pokémon trainer!’ She smiled at herself and than ran downstairs to meet her mom and dad for breakfast. 

‘Good morning sweetheart! Are your ready go on your adventure? I made you some pancakes for your final breakfast at home!’ Said her mom happily.  
‘Yes pancakes! Thanks mom! I am a bit nervous but mostly excited and I just can’t wait to get my first pokémon!’  
‘Have you decided who is going to be your first one?’ Where Itzel’s mom just wanted her to do what makes Itzel happy her dad was more of a practical man. But Itzel’s first pokémon was something she had ben thinking about for years and years. Living on Thyo island made it a lot harder for her to chose her first pokémon. Thyo was a very small island with only a small number of citizens. They had a school, a pokémon center and plenty of wild pokémon but no professor and no starter pokémon. So everyone wanting to become a pokémon trainer had to leave the island to go somewhere else. This created a situating where a lot of people would never leave the island or become a pokémon trainer because the Thyo was there home and they did not want to leave it. People who did have the dream of becoming a trainer would have to choose a place where they want to go. The big plus from choosing your own destination was that she could choose any starter pokémon she wanted. Something she thought about sins she was a little girl. She thought of it as the most important decision of her life.  
‘I have been thinking about it quite a lot. Deciding where I want to go and who is going to be my very first pokémon has been really hard. I’m actually still not completely sure to be honest. I want to really have a connection with a pokémon, a bond, and I’m not sure which type would fit me and I’m also not sure how I want to choose my pokémon. I feel like I want to make a decision when I meet the pokémon. Maybe hang out with them for a little while, something like that.’  
‘Sure. That makes sense.’ Itzel could see her father was a bit confused by her answer. Neither of her parents where pokémon trainers. They were born and raison on Thyo Island and even though the enjoyed playing with pokémon they just never thought about becoming trainers. Her mom stayed at home and took care of Itzel while her dad worked at construction.  
‘Dad you do work with Machoke, right? Do the Machoke volunteer? How did you pick them?’  
‘Well most Machoke are trained by my boss and I think he just catches one when a Machoke appears to be strong. I am not sure if it’s their decision to work for us but they like showing off their strength so I’m guessing the answer is yes.  
‘Mmm. That’s very interesting!’ Itzel was very interested in the relationship between pokémon and trainers and the things that moved them. Maybe it was partly because she had been studying about it for so long. Most trainer’s start their journey when they are 12 but the people form Thyo had to wait a bit longer. They just weren’t aloud to start earlier. Trainers from different places would start traveling around their hometowns and cities so it would be pretty save for someone so young but that wasn’t an option for people form Thyo. That’s why the government decided that people from Thyo would have to wait until they became 16 before they were allowed to go on their journey. Just to make sure it was save. So Itzel waited all this time knowing that people were already training their pokémon but she didn’t wanted to be left behind. So she studied as much as she could. It might not be the same but she hoped it would help. 

‘Honey you should really eat your pancakes and get going! The professor knows that you are coming so he must be waiting for you.’ Her mother woke Itzel up from her daydream.  
‘You are right! I should hurry!’ And Itzel ate her pancakes as fast as she could. She gabbed her yellow backpack so fast her father had to stop her.  
‘Wait a minute! You can’t leave without saying goodbye! And we still have a gift for you!’  
‘A gift?’  
‘It’s your 16th birthday remember?’ Her dad smiled. ‘We wanted to give you something very special.’ He handed her a small package. It was pretty thin and it had a beautiful green ribbon around it.  
‘Come on! Open it!’  
Itzel carefully opened the package. The moment she saw what was inside she jumped into the arms of her mom and dad. It was a picture of her big hero: Ash Ketchum. It was an older picture from when he was still a kid. Proudly holding a gym badge with his partner Pikachu. It must have been some of his first badges. Ash looked so happy and excited and his Pikachu seemed to be having just as much fun. Itzel looked up to the bond Ash had with his Pikachu. They were so close together and Ash never forced Pikachu to evolve. The fact that Pikachu was the one to hand Ash the final victory to turn Ash into the ultimate pokémon master wasn’t a surprise to Itzel. It was the kind of pokémon and trainer relationship she really hoped to have with her own pokémon  
‘This is the best gift ever! Thank you so much!’  
‘You haven’t even looked at the back yet!’  
Itzel looked at the back and noticed there was something written on it: may your pokémon journey be as wonderful as mine, Ash.  
Itzel felt her eyes become watery. It might be weird to some people to start crying because of a simple picture and a message but this was no ordinary message, it was a message from her hero.  
‘Thank you.’ Her gratitude was big and made her emotional. She carefully put the picture in her yellow backpack.

‘I guess I have to go now.’  
‘Your going to the Johto region aren’t you?’  
‘Yeah. Starting at Johto just makes sense because it’s so close to home. I already told the professor I wasn’t quite sure yet how I’m going to pick my pokémon and that I might not pick one if I’m not feeling a connection but he told me that was fine.’  
Her mother smiled. ‘Please be careful! And you can always return home if you change your mind!’  
‘I won’t’. Itzel smiled, gave her parents one last hug and walked to the door. She almost tripped while trying to go outside but quickly recovered and walked out of the door. She looked back at her home one last time before walking towards her boat. Her parents stood in the doorway, waving goodbye.  
‘I love you! Don’t worry about me!’  
She turned away from her home, towards her big adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: the boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:   
> Itzel get's on the boat to Johto but it's completely packed! When she finally finds a spot it's next to a boy and his beautiful Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the pokémon world. It’s just something I made as a huge pokémon nerd. 
> 
> Notes:  
> \- English is not my native language. I am doing my best but I’m very sorry if I made too many mistakes for you to enjoy reading this.   
> \- As a beginning fanfiction writer tips and tricks are more than welcome! I really want to improve but please be nice ☺ 
> 
> Story summary:   
> Itzel is a new pokémon trainer from Thyo, a small island nearby the Johto region. Thyo is so small that she has to leave it to fulfil her dream: becoming a pokémon trainer. Itzel can’t wait to start her journey and pick her very first pokémon!

Chapter two: The boy 

Itzel had to walk for something that felt like hours and hours (which wasn’t possible on such a small island but exercise wasn’t something Itzel liked to do) but then she finally saw the boat. She was extremely relived to see the boat. Until she noticed that it was about to leave!  
‘No! Wait for me!’ She ran towards to boat and almost tripping over her own feet but still managed to get on board.   
Extremely exacted and barely being able to stand up she looked for a spot to sit down. It seemed like every single spot was taken but then she thought that here might still be a spot on the deck, and she was right. It definitely was crowded with lots of people but there was one spot next to a boy and his Luxray. Itzel definitely didn’t mind sitting next to someone and their pokémon, especially such a beautiful one as a Luxray. She had read about quite a lot about Luxray and was very interested in his amazing sight.   
Itzel sat down next to the boy but she barley noticed him. She couldn’t stop staring at his Luxray.   
‘Sorry, but why are you staring at my pokémon?’ said the boy to her. He looked a bit grumpy and didn’t seem happy with someone staring at his pokémon. Itzel was jet again awakened from her daydream and for the first time she really looked at the boy. He was definitely a lot taller than her and his clothes were nothing like hers. He was wearing very simple brown pants with a simple black t-shirt and some old with trainers.  
His hair looked a bit messy, like he needed a trim and he really was a very ordinary boy. There was one thing about him that was mesmerizing though, his eyes. His eyes were absolutely stunning. They were this incredible bright blue colour. Itzel smiled. It was like he matched his pokémon with his black shirt and blue eyes.   
‘I’m sorry I was daydreaming. It happens to me quite a lot. Your Luxray is extremely beautiful! Is it true what they say about Luxray’s vision?’  
Itzel saw the boy’s face soften. ‘Of course it is! In a situation were I am unable to see Luxray would see everything show me the way!’ his attitude was completely different. The boy looked exited talking about his pokémon and his Luxray looked at him proudly.   
‘That’s amazing! By the way, my name is Itzel!’   
‘Itzel? That’s a strange name.’  
‘I believe my mother really liked it. She keeps saying it’s a perfect fit for me but I don’t really know what it means.’   
‘Well it’s definitely easy to remember.’  
‘What’s your name?’  
‘My name is Daniel. Most people call me Dan. Hé, Itzel, what kind of pokémon do you have?’  
Itzel’s face instantly turned red. Dan seemed to be around her age and he had this big powerful pokémon with him while she was only about to get her first. Somehow Dan seemed to notice her embarrassment.   
‘Ow wait! Are you from Thyo? Isn’t that the Island where people can’t get their first pokémon? And you have to wait until you’re like 18, right? That sucks.’  
’16 actually, but yeah that’s right.’  
‘So which one did you pick?’  
‘I haven’t picked one just jet. I’m on my way to get one though!’ Dan Smiled.   
‘I’m sorry but that just seems ridiculous. When I started out I didn’t know anything about pokémon. Well, I knew a bit about battling but definitely didn’t know anything about the eyesight of a pokémon.   
‘I also know that Luxray is the evolution of Luxio, he’s a pure electric type and that some people use Luxray to help finding lost children.’  
Dan’s mouth dropped. ‘That’s all very true. But if you know so much why don’t you have a pokémon yet? I mean everyone can see that you should be able to take care of one.’  
‘It’s a rule to make sure we don’t get hurt and there aren’t a lot of people from Thyo who want to become a pokémon trainer so no one is really complaining. I tried to change it when I was twelve but seen realised it was a lost cause. Oh well, I’m getting my first one now!’  
‘So what’s it going to be? This boat is heading to Johto so can I assume you want to pick either Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile?’  
‘Not really.’  
‘But I thought you already know a lot about pokémon! How can you not know which one you’re going to pick? Isn’t there a type you want? Like fire for instance? Of water if that’s your thing? And I’m not person to say this a lot but Chikorita is pretty cute and would definitely match your green sweater.’   
Itzel laughed out loud. ‘Considering the fact that your blue eyes and black match Luxray perfectly I’m not surprised you would think about that at all!’   
This time it seemed like Dan was the one being embarrassed. ‘I just think you should know who you want to be your partner.’  
‘So you was your starter pokémon then? Luxray isn’t one right?’  
‘No, he’s not. I’m from Hoenn. We can pick either Treecko the grass type, Torchic the fire type or Mudkip the water type. Picking the fire type Torchic was a no-brainer for me.’  
‘Did you feel an instant connecting with it?’  
‘It was quite a long time ago but I don’t think so. Why do you ask?’  
‘That’s what I’m looking for. I’m not sure who will be my starter pokémon or were I will find it. Maybe I won’t find it in Johto and in that case I’ll probably leave again. My idea of any pokémon and trainer bond is about having a connection. Like the one I can see between you and Luxray.’   
Dan was in very surprised by this idea. ‘That’s definitely something different. I’m just to people choosing their pokémon based on their goals like being a certain kind of trainer of wanting to compete in battles or maybe using a certain kind of pokémon for entertainment.’  
‘So why did you pick Luxray than? And Torchic?’  
‘That’s not something I’d like to talk about.’ And Dan completely shut down. He stared into the ocean and Luxray looked worried to Dan.’  
‘Sorry that I asked.’  
‘It’s okay. It think were going to arrive in soon.’   
Itzel looked in the same direction as Dan and saw I indeed that they were getting near. Her heart started beating faster. Is this really happening? Than the looked back at Dan and Luxray and remember there was one last thing she wanted to ask.  
‘If you don’t want to answer that’s fine but I was wondering one thing: why isn’t Luxray in his pokéball?’   
‘Luxray likes freedom. I don’t like to keep him in control. He is mine and he does have a pokéball I just don’t like using it and he doesn’t like being inside of it. Ow, look! Were here!’   
The boat stood still and people started leaving.   
‘Well it was nice to meet you Itzel! Lot’s of luck here in Johto! Maybe we will meet again!’ and Dan ran off. Itzel was quite surprised by his answer. The boy who couldn’t stop talking about picking your pokémon with a goal in mind found it very important that his pokémon was confortable. Everyone else on the boat kept their pokémon in their pokéball but he didn’t care about that and made sure his pokémon felt good. Even though Luxray is a huge pokémon and Itzel was pretty sure not everyone was happy with his taking up all the space. She wished that she could have talked to him for a bit longer but Dan was out of sight and she had to get out of the boat herself before it would turn around and bring her back to Thyo! 

Itzel stepped out of the boat and took the map out of her backpack. Professor Elm is supposed to be at the place called New Bark Town. She was close to route 29 and decided to go into that direction. She had to be careful because there was a change she would run into some pokémon but the route was pretty short so she wasn’t really worried.   
Walking to what could be her partner pokémon filled her with joy. She started singing and started her walking almost turned into running. Saving energy might be important but after meeting Dan Itzel felt like she had energy for days!   
But out of the blue her peaceful walk towards professor Elm was brutally interrupted. A group of children stood in a circle and it looked like they were kicking something.   
‘This is the most useless pokémon ever! You are definitely not worth anything!’ said one of the children. Itzel walked over there and saw that the children were kicking a pokémon!   
‘STOP IT! What are you doing!’   
The children acted like nothing happened and kept kicking the pokémon. It was a Pidgey and it looked like it wanted to escape but it was impossible. The Pidgey was in too much pain and the children would not leave it alone.   
‘Honestly I’m done with you. Don’t know why I bothered fighting you, I don’t want you to be my pokémon! A weakling like you is useless’ said one of the children.   
‘STOP IT! You can’t treat a pokémon like that!’   
The children were finally noticing Itzel and turned around.   
‘Why not? Are you going to do anything about it?’   
Itzel hesitated. There were about 7 kids and the one who looked like the leader was maybe younger but definitely taller than her. What was she going to do?


End file.
